Beyblade Wiki:Requests for adminship/Archive
Sign here, to request admin rights. Please do not ask if you are just starting out. Remember the longer you have been here, or the more you have helped us, the greater chances you have. Remember, please put your reason for asking, if you have done something important please remind us so we can discuss over it. FastBlade5035 Well, I'm pretty nervous, but I belive I've done a lot to help the wiki. I've created useful paages, Added important info, and also, I can find pictures for almost ANYTHING. I know the spamming blogs is going to get in my way, but still, I'm almost higher than Dranzer, who he HIMSELF is an admin. Edboy3 andDarkus have also Praised me for my contributions. I really dont think I'll get Adminship though, so if no, Is it possible for me to AT LEAST be rollback? Thanks. A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 17:20, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Semi-Approve I'll promote you to rollback. Badge rankings aren't what make an admin. Edits aren't either. It is editing experience, which means that you know how to 1, Make a page in the correct format(Check), as well as 2. You are not hated by the community (Check), but you also need to be able to handle adminship and the responsibilities. It is also nice to have a user who has been here a while, the longer the better. I myself would like to see a few more contributions from you though. Maybe in a while, or whenever I get back from my vacation. You will be a rollback. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 17:25, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Result: Denied Ifox001 I think i could be and admin because i can commit to the Wikia and make major improvements. I already go on the Wikia whenever i can and i refill pages if they have spam like when Sol Blaze V145AS had "SPAM" written al over it. I also created Hell Herculeo 100XF, Hell Horuseus 85RS, Vulcan Herculeo 130DS, Vulcan Tempo BD145RS, Cyclone Horueseus 130RSF, Gravity Destroyer 85DS, and Gravity Destroyer BD145XF. I think i could help the Beyblade Wikia very much by becoming an admin. Disapprove I'm gonna have to say no. As you don't have that many contributions and you haven't been very active. We need more admins with good grammar, and from your user page I can tell is lacking. Sorry. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 17:27, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Result: Denied Manaphy12342 "Because I can put my name here". No, I'm joking. I felt that I had contributed well to the wiki and made some major improvements including the introduction of Project Parts, a project dedicated to making page building easier.--[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 11:37, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Approve Result:Granted Dolphin8 Hey. it's Dolphin8. I've been doing alot of work on this wiki, and have contributed alot. So far, all of the pages for the fusion wheel project have been made by me. And, I recreated the Quetzacoatl 90WF page. I think that I could be a helpful member of the team, and I have been praised by Edboy3 for my contributions to the wiki. Please talk this over, and tell me your opinion on the matter. Let it rip, Cyber Aquario! Dolphin8 17:03, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Disapprove With that pages misfit, I'll have to say no. I also have another thing, you don't have a decent ammount of edits. As seens I, myself only have 870 edits and am a bureaucrat, but there is a reason for that. Anywho, I’m There For you Tomorrow 01:21, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sorry but we've had others with more contributions than you that we've turned down. I'm gunna say no. Try again soo though. --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 23:40, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Result: Denied Rock of Justice i want to be a admin and i will do my best . i can give picture from video but no one give picture from video so i requests plese make me adminBeyblade rock 17:59, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Disapprove I'll have to say no, you haven't edited at all... I'm sorry but I'l have to deny this one. I hope you'll continue to edit. Maybe try again in a little while. Thanks, DarkusMaster84. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 18:15, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Also me and a couple users get pictures from episodes. HazeShot 03:14, June 25, 2011 (UTC) I know that i cant be a admin now because i am new here and my contribution is zero but i will do my best to be a admin.Rock Of Justice 10:48, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Result: Denied Drak bey plese make me admin i am tring to do my best plese do it for meI’m There For you Tomorrow 11:32, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Disapprove You have less than 500 edits, and we have alot on admins. When we get a larger data-base and larger community and other contributers with more edits and contributions become one, if you get more edits I'll consider it. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 15:33, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Result: Denied PratikGingka26 hello friends , today is my first day on this wiki as a member and i have done about 50 edits and given 5 pics and i will try to do my best in future to grow this wiki and help the beyblade fans to get info. on anything and everything . i request u to make me an admin . even if u deny my request i will respect ur decision . Disapprove Sorry Pratik but I'm gunna say no. You're new, Only have 40 edits and your Grammar is... Well... Not the best. Maybe if you can pick up on those things, I'll reconsider. [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 17:33, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Hyomafan Before you say I'm new im not really. My origonal account is older than this one by a day -_- I may not be the most experienced but I am always up for the challenge. I am a huge fan of Beyblade both Masters and Fusion. I love to help out, I am great for advice, and I am patient. I get on almost everyday and I am a hard worker. If I don not get this position I will stil support my friends who you semi-approve and approve. I may not be well known but I can sure make a impact. I really want to be a admin I have had this responsiblity on other websites and I familiar with wiki. Thank you for your time, have a nice day, Disapprove I'm sorry, we chose Gingka and Pisces instead. Try again in the future :D --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 22:48, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Gingka and Co. I think I could make a good Admin. I just love editing here, infact, I love editing here everyday! I can get pictures from episodes and fix up pages. I just like watching this wiki grow. When templates have been added twice or more, I can remove them and when anons add unessersary stuff, I can fix it. If I don't make it to be an admin, its okay. As long as I can still edit, its all good. Whoever gets to be an admin deserves it. -Gingka and Co. 23:03, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Approve Welcome to the family, my friend. --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 22:48, November 28, 2011 (UTC) BoltBlader I think I would make a good Admin because I try to do my best in editing so I should put it in authority.I put effort into the Wiki.I usually add more details and fix up grammar errors.I know i've been here for like at least a month but I really try.I got an A in English and i can speak many different languages.I wouldn't want to name them all, there are too many!But i've never gotten the Honor Roll, every year i've gotten Principles' list.I've made many new friends and I help them and the Wiki.But remember, i'll always be there when the Wiki needs me. Disapprove I'm sorry, we chose Gingka and Pisces instead. Try again in the future :D --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 22:48, November 28, 2011 (UTC) HellKerbex As you may know, I am HellKerbex. I may not edit much, but I could do big wonders for the wiki. Doing work for the wiki at my age is impressive. I'm 11. However! You may think that I am too young, or not responsible enough yet to apply. Well, let me state the facts. For my age, I am very advanced in computer arts. I am not saying that for self gain, you've seen my avi. I only edit when I see a problem, not because I just want to earn badges. This is why I have minimal edits. I believe I can help the wiki to grow even more and possibly grow good bonds with everyone there. If I believe if the wiki is at it's peak, people will get what they need most: Information. That's the point of any wiki, right? I think that this is why I should be an admin. Thank you, and have a good day. -HellKerbex HellKerbex 02:27, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Disapprove I'm sorry, we chose Gingka and Pisces instead. Try again in the future :D --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 22:48, November 28, 2011 (UTC) King4D : Dear reading admin, This is King. I think I would make a good admin. Here are my reasons why: 1. I come here everyday and I have no enemies (except Des, but he doesn't count because he quit). 2. There seems to be many grammar, punctuation, spelling, and capitalization errors, which is why I made it my mission to clear all of those up. 3. I have already confessed whatever secrets I have, so I am now 100% truthful. 4. If I summed my personality in a few words it would be: nice outgoing funny helpful 5. I might not have enough edits, but if you give me more time, I'll get a lot more. I'll be flexible with whatever descision you come to. And, obviously, I'll still help the Wiki out. In fact, if I don't be an admin, I'll work even harder to increase my chances of being one next time. If I do, like I said, I'll work hard to stay an admin. Thank you for considering me. :::::: Sincerely, :::::: King4D 04:48, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::: King4D Semi-Approve Promoted to Chat Mod, Potential Back-up Admin possible too. --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 22:48, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ReconStrike Commando Recon here, i have a couple reason why i could be a good candidate. #I am a respected and intergrated community member. #I have a fair amount of edits. #I come here nearly everyday except if i'm sick, busy or in trouble. #I'd actually do my job, like i do my job as chat moderator. #I'm high ranked on the leaderboard. #I would Block sockpuppeets while everyone else is away. Approve or Deny, i don't really care but i feel i could do a good job as admin, and would like to help the wiki to my full extent. Recon, the Autobot UFOlogist 06:09, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Semi-Approve Promoted to Chat Mod, Potential Back-up Admin possible too. --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 22:48, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Pisces214 I feel I could make a good Admin. Because: *I have a fair amount of edits. *I am online every chance I get. *I can use chat moderator powers well. *I would fix up pages, mainly the pages from the Plastic Generation. *I'll write summaries of Episodes. *I'd help people with problems, and give them the best solution possible. Even if I don't make it as Admin, I will still do my best for this wiki. Capture that Vandal!!!! 13:14, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Approve Welcome to the club, my friend. --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 22:48, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Maxie4ossie i think i should be admin because i love editing here and im on every day the only time im not on is when im very sick and if im off some where important. I think i have a good amount of edits and i will try to stop vandalism i can fix up pages and get pictures for them i love to watch this wiki grow and build up i hope i get to be admin but if i dont, who ever gets it they deserve it. thank you. Disapprove I'm sorry, we chose Gingka and Pisces instead. Try again in the future :D --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 22:48, November 28, 2011 (UTC) KERBECSDOG I think i could be admin because herd some bad talking on chat. And something needs to be done I know that i haven't done much or been long here for a long time. But if you just give me a chance I'll try to put a stop to it. And im a member of the WBBA so i know what im talking about thank you. Disapprove I'm sorry, we chose Gingka and Pisces instead. Try again in the future :D --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 22:48, November 28, 2011 (UTC) TyphlosionMaster1 I think i could make a good admin because i've been here for a long time and i have done a number of edits and i'm working hard to become an admin. Blade0886 I would like to be an admin so i could contribute more efficacely to wikia!! Blade0886 16:48, November 29, 2011 (UTC) DM84 Meh, just trying my luck Spy vs. Spy! 22:18, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Again, just start me out as Rollback or ChatMod if you would if at all. Thanks. Kiss me underneath the mistletoe. 01:28, December 7, 2011 (UTC) 4everNura I can be a good admin cause I've made a lot of edits,created some useful pages and still working very hard with the pages regarding the original series.I have added alot of pics here and I can find pictures of anything.I know I can work really hard.4everNura 06:27, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Duncan Ravenclaw I know I dont have much edits, but I have been here long enough and I have made some really useful pages, and lately I have taken the job of improving stubs. So please consider me Chat Mod if not admin. --Duncan Ravenclaw 10:42, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Nightcore Force Rollback,Chat Mod or Admin,is a lot Spirit.LG,Yuki 11:01, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Brawlwolf77 I have not been here the longest, but I have made a couple of new pages and am trying to save one now. I fix any punctuation errors everywhere. I would love to be an admin. Get back to me. ShadowRyu Kei I've been here for some time , and I made some useful edits especially with the episodes and some of the characters and I want to improve this wiki alot by editing the articles to make sure there are no mistakes in and to make sure there are no stubs. And I don't know if this will improve my chances but I am also an admin on the Tsubasa wiki. Being an admin here would be a great chance to show my love for Beyblade and improve management over other wiki. ФантомноеОрион БД I have good grammar and I can help Russian speakers that do not speak English in the Wiki. I am kind of a translator. I could have been here for a while now, but no due to not getting an e-mail for reasons unknown. I am here everyday except Saturday (mabye). King4D I apologize in advance if there are any formatting issues since I'm copy and pasting my submission from another place. To a reading admin, As you already know, I'm King. I have tried to apply for adminship in the past, but that resulted in my becoming a chat moderator. Obviously, I wasn't permanently a moderator, but that's a different story. I feel that we as a wiki need a new administrator, considering Desboy96's leaving and the fact that we need these new moderators to be kept in check. I also believe that I am the best candidate to take Desboy96's spot as admin because I have been at this wiki since September 25, 2011, I have over 1,000 edits, I am on good terms with the majority of the users here, and we need to the fill the hole that was left when Gingka and Co., RyanIsALeaf, and Desboy96 stepped down from their adminship. First of all, I have been a member of this wiki for 2+ years and accumulated 1,000+ edits in that period of time (and I intend to make that number grow). While there are other users that have more edits than I do, I believe that quality > quantity. Since this wiki already has most, if not all, the information about Beyblade, the main types of edits that I make are usually spelling, punctuation, or grammatical errors. These errors may seem small at first, but if all of my edits were to magically be undone, this wiki would seem more cluttered, rushed, and even unprofessional. These "small edits" definitely add up and help the wiki out in different ways. As of right now, there aren't many users that truly dislike me as far as I'm aware. I don't dislike anyone either (besides that one person that I'll leave unnamed, I think you know who that is). I've probably gotten on some peoples nerves back in summer last year, but I like to think I'm not as immature as I was then. When I think about, I don't really have a love interest here, it's completely pointless. As for Sogeking (my best internet-wise friend), this account is definitely going to be off-limits to him once I get promoted, unless I am asked to let him on. Under those circumstances, he will not be allowed to use any of the powers given to this account, I'll make sure of that. Lastly, there's still the spot left vacant by Desboy96 and the aforementioned former administrators. Rather than having 3 new administrators, I myself can cover for them since it would be easier to have one central power than 2 other people running loose with adminship. Despite having some limits on my phone, I can get on a laptop if needed. I feel as if I'm not needed much at this wiki right now. I want to be of help more than ever before. I want to bring in a new set of users with EdBoy3's help. Him and I have noticed that our chat is not as active as before and we don't have many contributors as we used to. We have brainstormed ideas on how to get new users and I feel like I can be of more help if I'm promoted. Like I have the power to make some big decisions (not sure if that makes much sense haha). I also want to get rid of the ugly side of this wiki. I know how dark this wiki and its users can get, and I want to completely eradicate that aspect of it. I understand that nobody is perfect and not everyone is innocent, but we definitely need to clean our act up rather than sweeping it under the rug. I'm referring to this past summer, again. Many negative things came out of it and I'd prefer if this upcoming summer is nothing like it. In conclusion, I think I am the best candidate to take Desboy96's job as administrator/bureaucrat because I have been at this wiki for a long time, am friendly with the users here, have many edits, and can take the jobs of 3 important users. There are a lot of issues I want to take care of and it would be easier to do so if I am promoted. Thank you for taking the time to read this and for considering me. Good luck to anybody else who is also applying. Sincerely, King4D King4D (talk) P.S. My birthday is coming up soon, adminship would be an awesome early birthday present (just kidding). ---- Approve Disapprove I think King has good intentions as an administrator for the reasons he provided, however, I have a few qualms. Yes King, you do make grammatical edits but we need much more than that. We need extensive work on the Original Series for example and it should not be limited to "spelling, punctuation, or grammatical errors". It would also help if your edits were more consistent (its been eight days since your last mainspace edit). Not to mention I don't see you stay on chat very often. While you do enter chat almost every day, you don't stay long especially when there are users, albeit few, including myself there or if chat is dead. It would be very appreciated if you have the ability to moderate chat. Another concern is Sogeking. While I trust you not to let him on without permission directly, you would have the Chat Moderator power which would be chaos if Soge had his hands on them. You would have to not give him your log-in information at all. For these reasons, we do not think you are qualified. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 21:56, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Result: Denied 'XBoltBladerX' Well this is Bolt. I think I would make a good Admin because I try to do my best in editing so I should put it in authority.I put effort into the Wiki.I usually add more details and fix up grammar errors.I've been here for like 2 years but I really try. I do understand that I have been a little more "out" than other users which results me in punishment, I know I was extremely annoying. But, since i have a long time all-round experince, it makes me verily seasoned with the Wiki. I have a lot of edits combined and put my best in editing. I used to be a chat mod, and I think that went well. XBoltBladerX (talk) 00:13, March 24, 2014 (UTC) ---- Approve Disprove Bolt, you only have been here for a little over a year on your "XBoltBladerX" account (January 21, 2013) and you don't put that much "effort into the Wiki". As of March 23, 2014, you have 167 edits total but only 99 of those are mainspace. You also have editing inconsistency because your last mainspace edit was on January 4, 2014. Along with that, you still have to follow our chat rules because you occasionally break them and it gets you kicked and/or banned. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 00:26, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Result: Denied